America the Beautiful
by Kill The Messenger
Summary: 6 years after the confederation has fallen. Relena is queen of the world, Zechs is dead. The five gundam pilots are living like bachelors in a flat in Japan. They are now 23 years old. Duo searches through his past.
1. Flying

DISCLAIMER ~ NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE.  
  
OTHER STUFF~ THERE'S NO RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN THE BOYS HERE, AND THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT SOME WOULD CALL FICTION. IT BARELY HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW OR COMICS, PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME. IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE, LET ME KNOW, BUT DON'T FLAME, IT'S JUST MEAN ~ Angel  
  
Heero awoke to rummaging in his room. He was still groggy, but instinct told him to reach for his gun. His hand flew out to his bedside drawer. He was soundless, as the rummaging grew louder in the background. He turned the light on with one hand as his other hand pointed the gun towards where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing? It's just me," Duo exclaimed, holding up his hands, one full of shirts, and the other full of socks.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with my spare socks!?" Heero replied, putting the safety back on the gun and putting it away with the greatest care.  
  
"I'm going on a trip and my socks are all dirty. I was going to leave a note, I swear!" Duo couldn't quite seem to come up with a good explanation so quickly.  
  
"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on now. Relena has taken over and Zechs is dead. Everything's peaceful." He was starting to talk to himself now, more than to Duo, "There's no point in going anywhere any more- " He trailed off as he noticed that Duo was looking at him as if he were the ugliest man on Earth. "What? Stop staring at me, idiot." He tried to retaliate because he couldn't pull back the thoughts that had already come spilling out of his mouth.  
  
"Don't call me the idiot, you idiot," remarked Duo, "I'm going on a trip for my own accord. I'm going back to my homeland to trace back to the city where I was born. It was only a colony then, now it's a city. I'm curious to see it and the kind of people who live there now. I want to see America. I've lived in Japan now for almost 6 years with you guys. I don't even remember what it's like to fly in an airplane, I've gotten so used to the gundams. And on the mention of them," He added a little sorely, "I haven't seen Deathscythe in over 6 years. That's 2,190 days, Heero, and counting!" He shook his head.  
  
"So you're flying over on Deathscythe?" Heero was a little amazed at his best friend's pain over not seeing the gundam.  
  
"Uh," Duo thought about his answer, "No. RelenasentmeaplaneticketsoI'mflyingonaregularplane." He said the words quickly and quietly and ran out of the room.  
  
"Huh? W-What? Wait!" Heero clamored out of bed, and pulled on a pair of jeans. "What do you mean 'no'? You have to, er, sorta." he couldn't find him, "shit Duo, where the Hell are you?!"  
  
"What's going on," Quatra had woken up and was rubbing his eyes as he walked out of his room in a long sleeved nightshirt that came to his knees. "I was just falling back asleep after that dream~" He trailed off.  
  
"Duo is somewhere in the house. I can't find him. And he has some serious explaining to do." Heero stated calmly.  
  
"Uh, sure, whatever," Quatra stepped in line with Heero.  
  
Duo came out of his room, "I'm right here, you retard, where else would I be?" he started laughing and pulled his head back inside, his long chestnut braid flipping out behind him.  
  
"Who's the retard?" questioned Wufei as he staggered out of his room and accidentally rammed into the door.  
  
"You," Quatra laughed.  
  
Heero, Quatra and the still stunned Wufei walked into Duo's room. On his messy bed lay piles of clothes, Heero's socks, and a letter. Heero snatched the letter as Trowa, walking by the door and noticing the "crowd," walked in.  
  
Heero read aloud:  
  
" 'Dear Mr. Maxwell,  
  
We are glad to hear that you are so interested in our countries' colonies. We are proud to present you with this passport and this first class ticket to America. We are also proud to let you know that your lodgings have been set up in New Diego (once San Diego, then colony 52) in the apartment housing called "Gem Palisades" building "K." I have arranged for a limousine to meet you at the New Diego Airport. We would like you to know that you are considered a VIP for your stay here in America. We look forward to your arrival. Please look for a sign reading: Section Altasie.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
Queen over All  
  
Peter Gilbêrty  
  
Americana Duke'  
  
Boy is that a laugh. Duo, did you think we'd fall for you actually making contact with that woman? Nice try though, you've even got the paper that *she* writes on." Heero guffawed and dropped the paper back on the bed. Duo hadn't stopped moving the whole time, he was packing and fidgeting and checking and murmuring. Finally he stopped and looked around. The other 4 pilots were staring in aw. It dawned on them that he really was going.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Why-"  
  
"What-"  
  
"Um-"  
  
All five started at the same time. "Look," Duo took control, "I'm only going to be gone for six months. I can't say anymore. It's half confidential, half pleasure. That's all that you four need to know. I'll keep in touch, I DO have a laptop, and I'll make sure I see you guys every now and then."  
  
*~*In New Diego  
  
"Gosh, is this a teach yourself class or what?!" exclaimed a very mad red headed Asian girl coming out of a room marked 324 with a taller blonde girl, "I really love math, I do!" she explained to her more mellow friend, "It's just that teacher! She thinks that she's the smartest person alive because she used to be a mobile suit pilot!" She stomped her foot and her blonde friend laughed.  
  
"Well, she did y'know," she pointed out, "and it's not that she thinks that, she just doesn't like you." The two girls started to laugh as another friend joined them on the college campus.  
  
"Hey guys," said the brunette who'd joined them, "let's not go to our last class today. Let's go get some ice-cream instead!" she suggested happily.  
  
"Sure," the blonde replied, "there's nothing good that's going to come out of Colonial History that I don't already know. We can take my car too!"  
  
"Yea," agreed the redhead, "I hate history anyway, it's all wars, colonies, and mobile suit stuff. I grew up with that crap," her voice became softer and quieter, so that only the two girls standing next to her could hear her, "Plus, we happened to have been there for almost all of it, being some of the Queen's, closest friends and confidantes." She winked  
  
"Yep, and I just plain don't like Mr. Garndard, our next teacher," added the brunette. So they all walked towards the lockers, to get ready to go to Neo Robins: 92 flavors.  
  
*In the parking lot. The girls are putting their things in the trunk of the car.*  
  
"Ohmygosh," whispered the blonde, "Here comes that creepy teacher."  
  
"Y'mean Mr. Rechezieq?" questioned the brunette.  
  
"Er, yea," the red-head chimed in, "doesn't he sub sometimes?"  
  
"Yes," the three girls hadn't noticed that the man had walked up behind them while they leaned into the trunk conspiratorially, "I do. And by the way, you pronounce my name 'Ray-shay-zeek.' I hope to see you three in class next period. I'm subbing for Mr. Garnard in the CBH class, and I remember there were three girls missing yesterday. I can only assume that they are you." His eyebrows raised as he nodded playfully.  
  
"Oh, hello mister Ray-shay-zeek," the blonde mimicked him, and he smiled warmly at the three girls, as the blonde joked around, "We, uh, can't make it to class next because, er, we have a date with, um, a few dog loving aliens who, uh, are going to, like, 'take us to their leader,' who will force us to, um, hand over our homework, yea, that's it, that way their pet dogs can eat it. And they'll drop us off next to my car, but it won't start because, er, see, um, 'cause this other person will have stolen parts of my car that are needed to drive it. I'll be too distressed over my car to come to class, and my friends Dympna and Chrystal here, will have to stay with me, here," she pointed at her feet, "for emotional support. I figure it'd be better to tell you now, rather than tomorrow. You're subbing tomorrow, right?" The three girls started laughing and the teacher merely shook his head.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow then," Mr. Rechezieq walked towards the classroom.  
  
"There's something about that teacher that just creeps me out," the blonde stated as the girls got in the car.  
  
"Oh Zita, calm down," droned the redhead. "I wish you'd get over the whole first impressions thing."  
  
"Hit her for me Chrystal," Zita said, "I'm driving and the loser is in the behind me."  
  
"No don-" Dympna was muffled by a jacket flying from the passenger side brunette.  
  
"Aha, revenge is mine!" cried Chrystal, "I'll show you guys who's boss," and she took the jacket back as Zita turned a sharp corner. She flew back and turned on Zita. She put the jacket back and playfully slapped her friend's arm as Dympna worked her way forward to turn the radio on. Zita laughed then said, "Seatbelts on everybody, I have a need for speed," and a black mustang, with three very hyper (and quickly buckling up) girls, zoomed onto the highway.  
  
~Okay, I know it's a kind of, no, REALLY bad start, but I promise it'll get better. *thinking* hopefully-- ~Angel (aka TevilT) 


	2. Changes

DISCLAIMER ~ NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. I WISH THEY WERE, BUT THEY AREN'T. YOU CAN SUE, BUT I STRONGLY ADVISE AGAINST IT. ~ Angel  
  
Zita woke from her daydream with a sudden pop. "What the hell was that?" she questioned a little to loudly. Her best friends Dympna and Chrystal were across the table, eating their ice cream.  
  
"It was outside," said Chrystal as she snapped her head up, "I don't like the sound of it. Let's get the rest of this meal to go."  
  
"Yea," Dympna helped, "I didn't like the sound of it either.  
  
The girls went to the registers, asked for lids, and quickly got out of the door. Zita ran to her car, unlocking it quickly, and getting in, saying, "Don't you guys think that noise was just a little TOO much like the bullet of a gun being released from a barrel?"  
  
"Just get us away from this parking lot," Dympna was a voice of reason, "otherwise it may become all too clear of what the noise did come from. And I'm not too sure I want to know." The three girls were completely in the car in less then a snap, when they heard the pop again, only this time it was louder, confirming that the noise was coming from the outside world. Zita drove the car quickly, screeching out of the parking lot (leaving her trademark tire strips on the drive.)  
  
*Back at the bachelor house*  
  
"NO WAY, You guys are NOT coming," Duo yelled as he put his fully packed bags on the floor, "You weren't even supposed to know I was leaving. You weren't supposed to know anything about it, now Relena's going to attempt to hurt me."  
  
"Don't you mean 'Relena's gonna kill me,'" said Heero, mimicking Duo's usual 'gonna kill me' tone.  
  
"No, I mean attempt to hurt me, killing me isn't something she could do. Her and her forces are too weak to stand up to Shinigami." He smiled, "But, anyway, back to business. There is no way I'm going to let you guys come with me," he looked pointedly at the other 4 pilots. "You've got to be crazy if you think that I'll let you do that. BESIDES the point that I only have ONE ticket, and there are FIVE of us." He pointed out.  
  
"Yea, yea," Wufei piped up, "It doesn't matter," he placed his bags (also fully packed) next to the other 3 pairs of bags that were already by Duo's, "They'll let us on if they know what's good for them."  
  
"Plus," Quatra stated, "We've got enough money to just BUY four more tickets. It really wouldn't be THAT hard, would it?"  
  
"Were would this money be, Quatra?" questioned Trowa, "In the bank, maybe. Or, oops, it couldn't be there, because SOOOOMMMMEE-BOOODDDYY blew it up," he shot Heero a look.  
  
"Hey it was an accident, I hadn't meant to hit the bank, only the person I had been talking too- WAIT A MINUTE, WHERE'S DUO!!!" All the pilots looked at the bags as Heero pointed this out. There were only 4 pairs of bags, and a bobby pin. Heero rushed to the window to watch as Duo dumped his stuff into the back of his car.  
  
"Get him," yelled Heero as he snatched his bags and ran out the door. The others followed suite. By the time the other four made it down the stairs, and to the car, Duo was shutting the trunk. He noticed the clamor as his four best friends tried to ram through the door at the same time. He doubled over in laughter, and then, just as quickly ran to the driver's side door. The only problem: Heero was too quick for him. By the time Duo had gotten in and was sitting down, Heero had opened the passenger side door and was halfway sitting in the car.  
  
"Look, it's not like I don't want you guys to go," Duo said, "It's just that I can't let you."  
  
"Just because you can't doesn't mean we won't," Quatra was at Duo's window. His hand shot down and pushed the 'trunk' button. The guys piled all of their bags in the car, and then they piled themselves in.  
  
~At the Airport~  
  
"I'm sorry," the teller explained, "but the flight is completely sold out. We do have a later jet to New Diego at ten o'clock if you'd like to take that one?" The time was two in the afternoon.  
  
"Sold out?" Quatra asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, I just explained that," she answered.  
  
"I know, thank you for your time," Quatra backed away and then walked around the corner. "She says it was sold out," he informed his three friends. Duo had checked in already and was probably at the gate, ready to get on the plane. "She says that there is another flight at ten," he offered helpfully.  
  
"That won't do us any good," Wufei stated plainly, "We won't know where Duo is!"  
  
"Thanks Captain Obvious, now back to the weather forcast by State the Obviously More Obvious Man," Trowa joked.  
  
"Trowa" - Heero  
  
"Yes?" - Trowa  
  
"Shut-up!" - Heero  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Okay, I know I know "GET TO THE FRIKKEN POINT!" right? Just hold out for a few more chapters -k- peace out ~ Angel 


	3. Visiting

DISCLAIMER ~ THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS. NOR DOES THIS STORY GO BY THE TV SHOW OR MOVIES. JUST MY OWN LITTLE THOUGHTS IN MY OWN LITTLE WORLD - YEA ~ Angel  
  
OTHER STUFF~ I actually had a really good third chapter written up, and then I lost it, so uh, let's just hope this is just as good, k? *~*  
  
*~* Back at the airport *~*  
  
Duo was waiting calmly in the waiting area for his flight. He checked his watch one last time then heard the announcement that all first class passengers may board at that time. He grabbed his laptop bag and briefcase and held out his ticket as he walked through the boarding area.  
  
"Um, Mr. Maxwell? We're going to have to see your id please?" The short, dark-haired ticketer mentioned quietly.  
  
"Oh, really?" Duo grimaced as he held up the line trying to find his id. "Ah, here it is." He held it out to her. The ticketer lightly took it from his hands, matched the face with the name, and the name with the ticket.  
  
"Thank you very much sir." She smiled and gave his id and ticket stub back. He stuffed both into his back pocket and smiling, picked up his briefcase again, and walked onto the boarding platform. As he walked onto the plane he noted the different types of people in first and second classes.  
  
"Sir?" A slight blonde stepped up to him, "Are you having trouble finding your seat?"  
  
Duo turned and smiled at her with his "melt your heart, jelly your legs" smile. "Actually," his eyes scanned her slowly, taking their time, then traveling straight back up to her brown eyes, "I am. Do you think you could help me?" He set his briefcase down again and dug in his back pocket for the ticket stub. He held it out to her and smiled his dashing smile again. She blushed.  
  
"L-let's see," she stuttered, "B2, the only seat on the plane that has no other chair connected. The most room, you must like your privacy." She trailed off and led him to his seat. "Here you are Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"For the flight just call me Chris, ok?" Duo's lie rolled easily off his tongue as he placed his briefcase in the over head compartment. He took a longer time than needed doing so, he wanted the woman to see his muscles and his build. He smirked when he saw her eyes widen slightly and the blush rise to her cheeks. "Well, thank you for your help," he dropped his hands to his side and paused.  
  
"S-Sheree, my name's Sheree. And your welcome sir, uh, Chris." She smiled and moved quickly to the light at the back of the plane that suddenly blinked on with a loud "bling" noise.  
  
Duo chuckled to himself as he sat down. This would be a fun flight after all, even though he had no intention to follow through on the plans that were surely forming in the blonde's head.  
  
*~*Outside*~*  
  
"Well, this is a great predicament!" Trowa, frowning immensely, chattered away, "Seeing as someone in our group needs serious anger management, we couldn't talk our way onto a flight." Heero shot him a death look. Quatra nearly smiled. They were on the other side of the fence around the runway and walking around. He suddenly turned, jumped on the fence, and scaled it in under a second. Wufei gave him a look and taking a running jump, kicked off a tree and over the fence. Heero and Trowa, who were too busy bickering, kept walking.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Quatra called out. The two pilots looked over, Heero smiled and Trowa blushed. They were over in a matter of minutes. It would've been a quicker task if Trowa hadn't gotten caught on the fence by his belt. They were all a little filled with the jollies because they knew exactly what was on Quatra's mind without even having to ask. It was going to be rather easy outwitting the guards at the luggage gate, but hey, it was worth it to watch out for their best friend.  
  
Slowly, as Quatra created the distraction, one by one the other 3 pilots climbed up the loading bay. Then Trowa threw his voice towards one of the officers and, making sound as though his voice were coming from the walky- talky around the mans belt, informed the group that there was a bomb on one of the other planes and that they shouldn't worry about one cargo holder, they would just send others over to take care of him. Easily Quatra ran around the back of the plane to hide behind a wheel as the group of police ran toward an imaginary number of a plane export. He watched them leave and sidled around, then simply walked up the loading bay. He smirked at his friends sitting in the darker parts of the cargo bay and pulling out pressurized masks.  
  
"Well," He stated softly, "At least our luggage got here ok." He pointed and lay back on a bean bag going cross-country and had to resist laughing.  
  
*~* In America*~*  
  
The three girls scrambled from Zita's parked Mustang and dashed toward the back of a re-furbished castle. Dympna smiled as she saw a friendly African- American face coming toward them.  
  
"Hey girls," he smiled back as the all got there turns to hug the tall man, "The Queen wants to see you right away." His deep voice rumbled with concern.  
  
"What's up, Habib?" Chrystal said as she back up from the bear hug.  
  
"I'm not sure." He smiled, "Or rather, I'm not permitted to explain out here, come, and follow me." He turned quickly and strode away.  
  
The two Asians turned to their Caucasian friend; she shrugged and stepped forward to follow the man.  
  
After being allowed inside through an almost completely invisible back door, they walked down a long, brightly lit hallway.  
  
"Here," Habib said quickly, "I need to explain that it will not be easy to handle what has happed to Her Majesty. Look," he pulled off his shirt and they noticed all the gauze and large band-aids over his body. It was obvious the tall, slender but muscular man, had taken a serious blow. "I took most of the flame, but Milady took a small amount also. It is mostly on her left side. I would be most appreciative if you didn't mention it to her, she is doing much better now, and we knew you three would be on your way." He smiled and pulled his shirt back on. Opening the door, he stepped inside last.  
  
Oh dear, Zita thought, poor Relena. She smiled and walked over to hug her burnt friend.  
  
"My friends!" Queen Relena threw her arms open to embrace them all. She was in pain, but as queen, she wouldn't show it.  
  
"So," Chrystal started, "What's up? What do you need us to do? Did someone try to assassinate you again? Do you need us to go after someone?"  
  
"Calm, Chrystal, breath," Queen Relena smiled, "Nothing is the matter. A few children were playing with rather large cherry bombs at the orphanage that I was visiting and one of them accidentally dropped theirs in water. Somehow the chemical reaction started a fire. Habib, here, took most of the blow for me." Her body guard and the Queen shared a look that couldn't be mistaken for more than pure affection. She quickly looked back to her friends. "I merely need you three, or one of you, to pick someone very important up at the airport later on this afternoon." She giggled, "He is a very old friend of mine, his name is Maxwell, and I really don't care about the amount of you who goes to retrieve him, but either way. Would it be ok with you girls if he lived with you for a while? I have no place for him to be put up. I had told him that he would be staying at Gem Palisades, but as you know they were taken by arson. You girls don't mind do you?" Their queen smiled at them already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, not at all," Dympna replied, "We'd do anything for one of our best friends." She smiled and bobbed her head to the beat that was coming out of the radio on the side table of the four-poster bed. All four girls, and even young Habib had a hearty laugh. They all said their goodbyes and Habib showed Zita, Dympna and Chrystal to the door again.  
  
"Thank you girls, for not mentioning her face. She's really rather distraught about it, and you haven't even seen her side yet." He blushed slightly at letting the small piece of information slip that he had seen the Queens bare side. The girls laughed and Zita explained, "No biggie, it's kind of obvious you two like each other." She slapped him playfully. "Anyway, it didn't look all that bad; we could just tell it hurt a lot." She remembered the way Relena had stiffened when they'd hugged her and the already scabbed over cuts up her left side of her neck and part of her face, and grimaced.  
  
"Well, we'll see you later then," Dympna smiled and slapped him on the back, were it wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Oh," he said as they started to walk away, I forgot to tell you that you have to remember to hold a sign that says 'Section Altasie' and are to drive the limo." He threw the keys to the girls. Zita, being the tallest, snatched them out of the air and beamed, "I'm driving!"  
  
Habib chuckled as he watched the three girls scramble toward the white limo, "Be careful, Zita, the man is a heart tamer." He walked back inside to attend to his Lady.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the late arrival. Speaking of late, I'm tired, so I'm sorry if it sorta trailed on and on- heh heh ~ Angel 


	4. Meeting

DISCLAIMER ~ GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE RIGHT! THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE! VERY GOOD, LOL, ANYWAY, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. YOU CAN AGREE TO THIS AT ANY TIME BY BREATHING. ~ Angel  
  
*~* Later on at the New Diego airport  
  
"Well, I hope you've all enjoyed your flight. We're still waiting to be taxied right now, but it should only take a couple of minutes. Please stay seated and buckled in until we come to a complete stop. Thank you for choosing Minnows Express." Sheree was smiling a little at Duo, who, unknowingly had given her the impression of someone who would want to go out with her for more than a night, "For those of you with frequent flier miles, you have gotten a large amount of 'Rare Miles' and you can all pick up your free gifts at Delta Base in the C quadrant of the airport. Welcome to New Diego." She put the intercom back up and went down the rows with a trash bag to collect newly finished drinks or bags of salted peanuts.  
  
*~*Inside the cargo-bay  
  
"Well, that was actually quite a pleasant flight," Quatra stated as he rubbed his eyes of the sleep.  
  
"Yea, I wasn't too uncomfortable, as I had thought I was going to be," Wufei smiled as he put away the cards he had brought out to play Heero with. Trowa was still curled into a ball in the corner, slightly snoring.  
  
"Hey Trowa, wake up," Heero tossed a pillow at him, Trowa woke immediately, "We're here."  
  
The four boys quickly grabbed their bags and set them by the cargo-bay door. They all pushed it open. Luckily enough for them it was nighttime so the light didn't hurt as much as it would have. They threw their bags out and then each jumped quickly, not knowing how long the plane was going to stay stationary. Together they shut the door again and grabbed their bags and ran towards another plane just letting off passengers to the floor level. They joined the groups of people easily and followed them to the baggage claim.  
  
"Do any of you remember what the name was going to be on the sign?" Heero, in an obviously more cheery mood than before, questioned in his deep voice.  
  
"Um, second something-or-other," Wufei murmured.  
  
"Second Altasie, don't you guys remember anything?" Trowa piped up.  
  
"Yea, that's it," Quatra said, "But even then, I don't see that sign anywhere." He scanned the room, "Baron Montressor, Robin, Wyatt, Tailor, no Second Altasie though." His eyes stopped scanning as he noticed a young brunette walk into the room. He watched her liquid moves as she chatted with her two friends. Then Heero slapped his back.  
  
"Hey, Duo might be around shortly and we've got to hide. We're supposed to be trailing him, not talking to him," he explained. Quatra nodded and the four men stepped back to hide in the shadows to wait until Duo would arrive.  
  
Zita smiled as she walked toward the desks of the clerks. "Hi, may I have a piece of paper and a Sharpie please?" she asked politely. They obliged and she wrote in big letters Section Altasie. She gave the pen back, smiled and started to walk back to her friends but saw that they were talking to two guys so she gave them their room. She stood there just smiling at her friends. She noticed the last planes were starting to come in and the crowd grew. She couldn't see her friends anymore, but she wasn't worried, if they needed her all three had cell phones. There was a hand at her back, she was about to turn around, wondering if she knew the person, but then fear dripped down her spine as a hand wrapped around her mouth. She could smell some kind of beer on the breath of the stranger and she didn't move, for fear of what might happen. She stood there and waited a beat, suddenly the hand at her back moved around to the front, slightly brushing the underside of her breast and she gasped in air through her nose.  
  
"So hunny," the stranger was a man, "Let's say we go for a walk. Either that or the .45 in my jacket has other plans for you."  
  
Duo stepped off the plane and breathed in the air he'd known once. He smiled and started toward baggage claim. He talked lightly with Sheree, who couldn't seem to stop giggling and had gotten on Duo's nerves quite awhile ago. He had started to back off a lot after she had served his drink with a napkin with her number on it. He smiled at her as she joked about something he barely cared to hear. He got to the top of the escalator down to the baggage claim and made a deliberately obvious search for someone. He nearly tumbled down the escalator when he saw a blonde in the hands of a very grisly looking drunk, and obviously against her will. The man was old, in his late 40's for sure, and was backing the young blonde up quickly but stealthily. Duo watched in disgust as the man licked the woman's cheek and took a quick glance at the clerks' desk. They were distracted by a woman with bright green hair, a belly button ring and a tiny waist who had supposedly stolen something. He could've laughed if for some reason his stomach wasn't doing flip-flops for the blonde. He set down his briefcase and laptop bag. "Watch these Sheree, don't let them out of your sight, I'll be right back." He walked quickly towards the stairs, eyes on the blonde and the drunk. Sheree merely nodded and walked over to sit by the case and bag.  
  
"Listen to me blondie, this will be really easy. We're going to take a little stroll to Broadway. There, you're going to do what I say, understand?" Zita nodded as the breath of the drunken man made her stomach clench to the putrid smell. "Good, now, get rid of your cell phone." She obliged and looked around to see if anyone had noticed her being taken hostage by the man. She was repulsed by the thoughts of what he just might have her do when suddenly he turned her around sharply. She got a good look at him. His long, black hair was matted and oily. His skin wasn't much better, tan but wrinkled. His eyes were slightly closed and his nostrils were flaring. He winked at her and she lost her voice. She clamped her eyes shut. He's going to kiss me, she thought, what a horrible way to end, death by rape. He lowered his mouth to hers and this time she had to swallow to keep the sick feeling at bay. She kept her mouth clamped shut but he tried to force it open with his tongue. Suddenly, she was pulled away by strong arms. Oh wonderful, she thought with her eyes closed not wanting to see her lips be touched by another nasty pair. Then she smelled it, soft cologne, the cologne of a man who was sure of himself and not afraid to help a complete stranger. Relief racked through her as she clung to the broad, sturdy shoulders of a man who smelled like the welcoming, cool breeze on a hot summer day.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," the drunk slurred.  
  
"No, sir, what you did wasn't very nice," Duo's boyish voice was strong with control. "I'd suggest that you stay away from this woman or suffer the consequences of Shingami and his friends." He smiled and wrapped his arm around the frantic blonde who hadn't even opened her eyes yet. Poor thing, he thought as his gut wrenched at the thought of what might have happened to her if he hadn't come along. What's funny is that I don't even know her; he managed the thought as he played with the tips of her hair, which fell to the small of her back.  
  
Shinigami, thought Zita, I know what that means, um, it means something like the God of Death, or along those lines. Oh dear, saved from a drunk to be killed by a quack. Just wonderful. But still she clung, though she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Now, buddy, you'd better be ready to fight for that dame, I found her fair and square!" The drunken man exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to fight you," Duo simply put one hand forward and turned the drunken man around so quickly he knew the man was spinning in his drunken head. Duo smirked as he backed the shaking woman into the crowd. Once they were out of the sight of the drunk man he pulled back and put one hand on either of her shoulders, making her face him. "Open your eyes, I won't hurt you." He told her calmly.  
  
"Okay, just give me time," she murmured as she slowly opened to find herself standing in front of a very tall man. He smiled and she nearly lost her balance. He held her up as her knees became very much like the concentration of jelly.  
  
"Well see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Duo smiled. She had amazing eyes. They were green with a very dark edge around them. They were tinted sort of pink though, because she had been crying. He noted the tear at the bottom of her cheek and balanced her on one arm to wipe it away with the other hand. She smiled, "Thank you. My name is Zita."  
  
"My name is, uh, Chris," the lie didn't roll as easily that time. "Maybe you can help me; this is the first time I've been to this airport. I'm not quite sure where my specific baggage is going to be coming u p." He glanced uneasily at all the different baggage loops, then at the escalator. "Oh yea, and I have to go back and get something really quick. Wait right here, I'll be back."  
  
"No," Zita said quickly and took a step in the direction he was going. "Please take me to my friends first; we're looking for a person. We're supposed to be taking him back to his lodgings but I lost the sign when, well when-" She trailed off.  
  
"Oh, uh, ok. But I don't really trust the woman watching my stuff and there are a lot of confidential papers in my briefcase. You come with me and then being at the top of the escalator, it'll be easier to search out your friends." He smiled when he saw her shoulders relax.  
  
"Okay, sounds like a deal to me." She stood to the side and let him lead.  
  
When they got to the top of the stairs she watched as he walked over to a blonde flight attendant over by his things. The blonde stood up and looked as if she was about to hug or kiss him, or both. Zita smiled, of course, she thought, why would he be single? He backed uneasily and pointed at Zita. Being startled she merely smiled and waved, then she turned and looked over the crowd of people. She turned back to watch Duo walking towards her with the blonde flight attendant sitting in quite a huff.  
  
"What was that all about, Chris?" She looked him in the eye and he second guessed having told her the lie about his name.  
  
"Oh, I had to tell her that you were here to pick me up so that she couldn't give me a ride home. I'm pretty sure she meant her home." He shook his head and looked over the crowd. "So, eh, what do your friends look like?"  
  
"Oh, they're sisters; one is younger than the other. They're Asian. The older one has red hair." She searched the right side of the room and he searched the left.  
  
"Is that them, right there?" He pointed to two girls in a corner seeming to be looking for someone.  
  
"Yea, that's them, thank you so much." She turned to him, "Now after I go tell them were I am, we can go get your luggage." She started down the escalator and Duo stood watching her for a minute. Her hips were nice, he noticed, and her legs were muscular. She wore bright colors, a pink shirt and light blue, jean capris. She turned around and made a 'well, are you coming or not' motion and he followed. As they reached her friends she seemed very much more relaxed.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" Dympna asked as she smiled at her friend. She glanced at the tall chestnut brunette next to her friend, "And who's he?"  
  
"Yea," Chrystal said as she looked at the man's eyes.  
  
"Uh, it's a long story I don't really want to talk about right now." Zita looked at Duo, then to her friends. "Anyway, his name is Chris. And Chris," she turned to him, "This is Dympna and Chrystal." She turned back to her friends, "He's gonna need some help with his baggage, so I'll be right back ok? Why don't you guys go get that sign again, I lost the other one."  
  
"How do you lose a sign?" Dympna asked. Then she thought for a minute. "What were we supposed to write again? I forgot."  
  
"Second something right?" Chrystal tried to remember.  
  
"No, Section Altasie, ok guys? Now go, I've got to help this guy and I'll be right back." She smiled and started walking towards baggage. Duo was a little stunned at the fact that these were the people who were going to be taking him to his temporary house. He smiled, I guess this really is going to be a most pleasant trip after all, he thought, maybe even with a little fun on the side. He glanced at the two friends walking towards the clerks, then back to the blonde.  
  
"Now, you have to tell me what flight you were on, then I'll show you how to look for your baggage. Okay?" Let's just see if she can put two and two together, he thought.  
  
"I was on flight fifteen twenty-two, from Japan. Minnows Express." He paused as if trying to remember something. "I was supposed to look for someone when I got here." She gave him a look. He smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh come on! Did you think I was stupid or something? Let me guess, your last name is Maxwell and you were looking for a certain Second something, right?" He nodded, "Wow, that was weak," she laughed and showed him how to look for his luggage then, once he had grabbed his bags, went back over to her friends. They were standing somewhat awkwardly trying to show the sign, while still looking cool. "It's ok guys, this is our man." She laughed as Chrystal's eyes bugged out and Dympna merely let her chin fall.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sorry, but I got a little distracted by something I ended up doing," he glanced at Zita who merely laughed lightly.  
  
"Okay then, where's the limo?" They walked out the doors, Duo holding two bags and Zita holding his briefcase and laptop.  
  
*~*  
  
"Do any of you guys see him anywhere?" Quatra looked around uneasily. Trowa looked over at Wufei, who had scaled the fake tree and was hiding in the branches. He shook his head and kept looking. Quatra looked over to where Heero was, on the upper level, looking inconspicuous at the bar. Heero smiled and pointed at the door where Duo was leaving with three girls.  
  
"Cool," Quatra gave him the signal to follow and asked, "So did you sign us up for that rental Trowa?"  
  
"Yea, it's supposed to be right outside when we get out there. It's a black Eclipse. It's weird how those things kept on with the times."  
  
"Well, they're like the Mustangs, just getting better with time," Wufei stated as he got down from the fake tree. They met with Heero at the door just in time to watch Duo and the two Asians get in the back of a white limo and the blonde walk around the front to get in the drivers side.  
  
Then their eyes turned on their form of transportation. It wasn't beautiful; it was really quite the opposite. Heero grimaced as he surveyed the wreck. The front bumper was gone and the back window was broken out. It was replaced by masking tape and the back tire on their side was missing its hubcap.  
  
"Is it legal to rent something out like that?" Trowa wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, if it runs, it runs. We'll just buy another car, ok? Later though, who has the keys?" Heero took charge.  
  
"I do," Trowa jingled them in Heero's face. He tried to snatch them but Trowa was a step ahead and merely jumped back, and got into the drivers side door quickly, unlocking the rest.  
  
"Shotgun!" yelled Quatra and Wufei in unison. They turned to each other, each with a fist raised and then "Rock, paper, scissors!" Wufei showed paper and Quatra a rock. They laughed and Wufei got in the front. The car started to pull away from the curb as Heero started to walk towards it.  
  
"Hey," he yelled.  
  
"Oh yea," Trowa chuckled and stopped. He unlocked the doors. Heero got in quickly and slapped Trowa up the back of the head.  
  
"Ow" -Trowa  
  
"Serves you right." - Heero. 


End file.
